Worth A Thousand Words
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: 3 pictures that show how Dominique and Victoire's relationship has changed over the years.  Kinda sad. T for some language


**My first fic about Vic and Dom. Reviews would be lovely! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter **

She's coming home today, after one year she's finally coming home. The house, always bustling with excitement is more hectic than ever. Because the Golden Child and her Golden husband are returning for Christmas. The Golden Girl who was the first born and Hogwart's head girl. She has her perfect job at the ministry, perfect body that makes everyone notice her, perfect château in Brittany, perfect family with her perfect husband and perfect little girl named Nymphadora after a war hero. Too perfect in your opinion, but no one else thinks that.

You sigh to yourself and rest your head upon the mantel; you need all the support you can get. You allow your head to turn to the left. There's a picture there. You smile when you see it. You haven't smiled in a while.

You look like you're ten. Wow, eleven years have changed things so much. You wish you looked as happy now as you did in that picture. You wish things had never changed.

You're on the left and there are two other children with you. All of you look exactly the same, but you didn't mind that then. Same glowing, pale skin, free of any blemishes. Same beautiful sparkling blue eyes that you all inherited from your mother, Fleur. Perfect smiles, perfect even features, you all look fucking airbrushed. The color of your hair is the only difference between the three of you. Victoire's looks just like Fleur's, silvery blonde. Louis is similar, but it's golden. Your hair stands out. Not quite blonde, but not the Weasley red either. It's somewhere in between. You love it, but no one else does. But it's not how you look in that picture that makes you miss those days, because you still look good.

What makes you envious of that picture is what you're all doing. You and _her _are wrapped around each other in a tight hug; you look like the best of friends. Hell, back then you were best friends, so close that you did everything, shared everything and went everywhere **together**. No jealousy existed. Your little brother Louis has his arms around both of you two, grinning like he has the best big sisters in the world. He looks like he thinks that both of you are so wonderful that he could never choose between you. You sigh again because now he has.

Next to that picture there's another. You were fourteen, it's been seven years since this picture. This picture shows a turning point. You and Victoire are on opposite sides of Louis, you're not even looking at each other. But otherwise, the picture is the same as the last one. Victoire and Louis still have the same genuine, sparkling smile. Your smile is the fake one, but no one else has noticed that. No one else cares. The only thing that you like about this picture is Louis. He still hasn't chosen. He still loves you both, he still looks up to you. And he's still holding both your hand and Victoire's. He's always been the glue, trying to hold you two together. That year everything had changed between you and her. She left you behind for her wonderful Ravenclaw friends. She couldn't be seen associating with a Slytherin like you, but for some reason she tolerated Roxy and Al…

That was only the beginning. She started dating Teddy Lupin, the only boy you ever loved, and she knew it too. And you don't think you would have minded as much if she had loved him. But back then she didn't, she just thought he was hot. You know it's wrong to hate her for that, because she loves him now, but she never even gave you a chance with him. When you confronted her, she made you feel guilty by crying. But then she yelled at you and told you that "Teddy would have never wanted someone like you anyway!" her exact words. They still hurt like hell because you still love him, and you know she's right.

That was the biggest fight you ever had. And things have never been the same since. After that, you had to watch her succeed with ease while your life remained hard. She was head girl, she was popular, smart, charming, beautiful, a socialite, the Ravenclaw Princess, the Weasley Princess. You were the Slytherin bad ass. Your family didn't like it. Most of them abandoned you. But you still had Al and Roxy (your fellow Slytherins) and Louis of course, he would never really leave you. Yet.

The third picture was taken a year ago, the day before her and Teddy moved to Brittany. If you hated the other picture, this one makes you feel physically ill. Victoire looks perfect, smiling, radiant. Louis is in the middle again, but this time he's holding Victoire in a hug. He's smiling too, and when is he not? He's never had a bad day in his life. Then there's you. You're standing a little farther away from the two of them. Your hair looks a little messy and your lips are barley forming a smile. The worst part is, you're hand. It's resting on Louis shoulder. You're struggling to hold onto him, but he's slipping away from you. You feel your eyes prickle, they do that a lot now. You haven't been very happy lately. In fact, you haven't been truly happy since that fight. Somewhere in the back of your mind you know you're depressed, but you want someone else to notice. You want your family to really look at you, and ask if you're alright. But they haven't, not even Louis and it's been seven years.

You know that Victoire would know, you know she would ask, but you get the feeling that she doesn't care. She always was a heartless bitch. But for some reason they all love her. They all love her, but they don't love you.

You're second place. The Slytherin. You have a cheap flat, not a château and a low paying job as a Welcome Witch (which you hate). There's no darling husband or happy children for you, you're all by yourself.

It sucks big time.

And then the door bell rings. She's here. Eleven years ago you would have been ecstatic. Now your stomach fills with dread. She won't even acknowledge you. And no one will care. You see everyone rushing to the door. Your whole, huge family all running towards Victoire, they're so happy. No one looks back. Except Louis. For a second he looks back, right at you. In that second, you can tell that he knows how you feel, and that he's sorry. So sorry. But then he's hugging Victoire, you're already forgotten. You turn away and let one, single tear fall. They're all gone now, even Louis. He chose Victoire over you a long time ago. Just like everyone else. And you're not surprised, after all, who wouldn't choose Victoire (victory) over you, Dominique?


End file.
